


The Memorial Stone

by urusai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusai/pseuds/urusai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story fleshing out the PTSD that causes Kakashi's chronic lateness, his relationships with his teams, and the reason he hides behind his mask. Comments welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi trudges the familiar path to the memorial stone. Her death replays on his mind's silver screen as it had countless times before. He pleads wordlessly with Obito to forgive him. He was not strong enough, he is not strong enough still.

The stone bearing Obito's name emerges on the horizon as Kakashi drags his feet forward. Rin's silhouette flickers against his eyelids as if lit by white campfire. He recognizes the light framing her delicate shoulders as his own raikiri. He prays that the ending to this waking nightmare will be different than all the others, but he knows that no one hears or heeds his prayer. He steels himself for the ending he knows will come.

Rin throws herself into the path of his raikiri, and the scent of burning flesh is as fresh as it was that day. The acrid smell wafts back to him each time he uses his signature jutsu, his own skin scorching slightly with the crackle of lightning regardless of whether he connects with a foe. Never is the scent as strong as when he has this flashback. Kakashi falls to his knees before the stone just as Rin had fallen before him. He cradles her lifeless shell and weeps silently again as her dying apparition dissolves in his arms.

His shoulders shake. His lips move, bereft of sound. He begs Obito to understand. He loved Rin more, more than Obito could have loved. Obito's love might have protected her physical body, but Kakashi's love nurtured her soul. Obito's love would have kept her on a shelf, a kunoichi who never saw combat. Obito revered her, but he did not know her. Obito protected her like a fragile thing, but Kakashi knew better. He knew Rin. Biblically. 

Rin came to life in his arms again, writhing, breathing heavily. Kakashi sets her ablaze with soft kisses this time, the hand that would take her life tracing the curvature of her hip. Rin pushes fists of his silver hair lower and growls, "So gentle, is this really the famous copy ninja? You can't break me, Kakashi-kun. Harder!" Kakashi complies. She grips the base of the memorial stone when he flips her onto all fours and slides inside from behind. He clamps his hand over her mouth. She screams his name into his palm.

Kakashi collapses onto the stone's base as he recalls coming too fast, feeling guilty because he was not sure Rin had climaxed and because he was certain Obito's ghost had seen everything. They came to the stone together to honor his memory, to share old stories and hopes and dreams. Each time, overwhelming emotions lead to their kiss, their coupling. Rin latched onto him as if he were a rock in a storm. He stayed still as she whispered regrets and desires. He moved only when those desires required action.

Listening to her was his duty, his sworn oath to their fallen teammate. He was to protect her heart and mind and body, but he broke his oath to Obito. Kakashi's silent tears soak into the stone at the thought. His knuckles are white, still clenching the base of the monument as Rin had each time he took her. Since her death, he has the same flashbacks each time he returns to this place, his penance for his weakness. He also sees Rin from behind, gripping the stone, each time he considers knowing another woman. He hasn't known another woman. She was the first and the last.

But for the Third's insistence that he become an academy teacher, Kakashi would not even know his own friends. No Gai, no Asuma, no Kurenai, no students. His post traumatic stress coupled with years of Anbu service rendered him cold and unfeeling, except for the occasions when he remembered Obito and Rin. Teaching warms something in him and holds the flashbacks at bay. He might go a whole day without them if he could keep himself away from Obito, from the memorial stone.

If Rin's death is the worst, Team Seven is the best thing that ever happened to him. Kakashi loves, not the way he loved Rin, but he loves again. Perhaps in a way he hasn't loved since his father died. Kakashi has a family in Team Seven, dysfunctional as it may be. He sees his old teammates in his three students. He sees Minato in himself. He smiles. He wonders what Minato felt for the three of them.

Kakashi wipes his face and turns around to sit with his back to the stone. Now that Sakura is older, Kakashi imagines how Minato felt about Rin. Minato must have adored her as his own daughter. He must have grown keenly aware that she wasn't when she grew into herself through puberty. Had Minato lived longer and been a less honorable man, Kakashi would feel jealous about what could have transpired between his Rin and their sensei. He laughs at himself. Minato was pure and honorable and, perhaps most of all, in love with his wife. Kakashi is none of these things. He doubts he would love his wife if he had one.

He has thought about Sakura often to help push thoughts of Rin and Obito away. He wonders if she's lain with Naruto, grieving over the loss of Sasuke, as he and Rin did over Obito. He looks forward to sparring alone with her since Naruto has been away with Jiraiya. He probably should not read his _Icha Icha_ anymore before or while they train together.

Sakura's strength can overcome him quickly if he reads while sparring as he did when Team Seven was younger. Nevertheless, Kakashi always carries a volume, reading as he approaches the training grounds. The last match ended abruptly when he realized the combination of reading erotica and going toe to toe with the beautiful creature Sakura had become produced a very inappropriate bulge in his standard issue jounin pants. The walk home had been torture. Images of Rin calling his name, Sakura in his most explicit _Icha Icha_ fantasies, Minato's and Obito's disappointment in his prurience.

Funny how just enough fantasy brings him bliss, or at least pushes away his nightmares, but when the fantasy bleeds into reality, the trauma comes back full force. Kakashi always did prefer reading porn to watching it. When all your senses are working to create your own fantasy, staying locked into that positive imagination world is easy. Watching something someone else created makes suspending disbelief difficult. It is always easier to lie to yourself.

Kakashi instinctively reaches for his book inside a vest pocket. He stops abruptly when he realizes he is late to spar with Sakura. He owes her an apology and a good workout. He'll owe her dinner tonight too, if he loses this sparring match. Feeling guilty for bailing on her last time, Kakashi added dinner after their next match as a peace offering. "No can-do," Sakura had told him, deadpan, "unless you're on time." Kakashi never made promises he couldn't keep anymore, so he counter-offered a wager on dinner in exchange for his inevitable tardiness. If she won, he'd pick up the bill. Sakura accepted.

Thinking of her as my student, my daughter, a precious little girl, he heads off towards the training grounds. On the way, he avoids reaching for his _Icha Icha_ by remembering Sakura's firsts. Her triumph over her teammates, controlling the chakra at her feet to march up a tree. Her first actual contact in battle. Her first day as Tsunade's apprentice. That one hurt.

When Kakashi arrives, late as ever, he greets his scowling student with a happy eye crease and ruffles her hair. "Sorry I'm late. I've been reminiscing over your growth as a kunoichi, Sakura. Remember your first walk up that tree?" Sakura harrumphs. "Save it, sensei. Get ready to get your ass kicked, and don't run away this time." 

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just lost track of--" "Time, yea, whatever," Sakura is looking at her nails, bored, "Look, you're late so..." She lunges, chakra in her fist. Kakashi dodges, white hair flashing in the sun. He lands on two feet and steadies himself with his fingertips to the soil. Sakura is already punching shock waves into the earth.

The ground shakes. The hairs at Kakashi's neck stand on end. "Taijutsu only, please," he lifts his palm as if to stop traffic. Sakura must not hear over the low rumble of the earthquake she's causing. She continues to punch away, blow after blow. She doesn't look up to see Kakashi take to a tree.

He figures he can wait her out from his perch. She tires so slowly, he can probably finish this chapter of _Icha Icha_ with enough time to cool off before she notices. The heroine has heard the hero is something of a womanizer, so she turns down his advances. The hero makes another attempt to win her and declare his love and intentions towards monogamy. This chapter will reveal a misunderstanding in which it appears that he has not given up other women, but really he's planning a grand romantic gesture for the heroine. Jiraiya's books are somewhat formulaic, but Kakashi enjoys them thoroughly.

He loves the feeling of fulfillment when the characters reconcile and finally do it. The hero approaches the heroine, unaware that she saw him in what was really an innocuous situation with the florist from whom he bought the flowers he hoped to give the heroine. The heroine slaps the hero across the face, throwing his roses to the ground. 

"SENSEI!" Sakura's rage shakes the earth now that her fists are clenched by her sides. Kakashi slides his book back into its pocket as he drops to a crouch in front of her. He focuses intently on the patch of grass at her feet, thankful the story wasn't more steamy where he'd left off but still unsure the lusty _Icha Icha_ bulge wouldn't solidify again. "You didn't even tryyy to counterrr," she wails. "What is the point of sparring with you if you--" Kakashi stands and crosses his arms across his vest, slowly meeting her glare. "Sakura, it's not sparring if you're causing tectonic shifts with your chakra. Taijutsu only, please." Sakura harrumphs. "What is the point of everything shishou has taught me if I can't use it? Every punch I throw has a little chakra behind it, so what?" Sakura's hands hit her hips, defiant. Kakashi swallows, willing the images of Rin away.

Rin looked at him like this when she healed him after he ran unaided into an outnumbered fight. Rin looked at him this way when he wondered aloud what Obito would have said about the two of them intertwined. Kakashi opens eyes he didn't realize he had closed. "Even with chakra control like yours, chakra is finite. You can't always rely--" "Even physical power is finite, sensei," she interrupts. Kakashi narrows his eyes. They glower at each other for a bit too long, silent. "Fine, no chakra," Sakura relents. She raises a hand with two fingers lifted and beckons with the other.

Kakashi leads with a kick, counters her punches, leaps above a swipe of her defined leg. Clouds of dust rise from their sandals and the occasional hand thrown down for balance. He realizes he is watching those toned thighs too closely when she lands a forearm blow to his temple, knocking him to his side. Kakashi lands awkwardly in the dirt and lifts an arm to shield his face from the blows raining down. He hooks his leg behind her calf and pulls, knocking her off balance long enough to get his feet beneath him. Sakura absorbs his momentum as she spins away and pulls a shuriken from the pouch at her hip. Kakashi draws a kunai. They circle each other, eyes darting, scanning to detect a muscle movement giving away the next offensive.

He hooks his finger into the metal ring and spins the kunai in an effort to distract. Sakura's focus does not waver, but Kakashi hurls the blade to knock the shuriken from her grip anyway. Sakura deflects the blade easily with a flick of her wrist. It lands in the dirt. She closes in with a series of blows. He can smell the sweet scent of her sweat as her arms fly past him. She spins, shuriken outstretched, and he catches her wrist with her back to him. Sakura exhales forcefully. She can't break his grip, so she kicks. His free hand blocks as he presses his thumb into her wrist. She lets out a strangled cry as she drops the shuriken, the pressure from his thumb on her nerve forcing her fingers to open.

Her free hand flies up to connect with his nose under his mask. Red clouding his vision, he catches her wrist as it withdraws and finds his opposite knee against the back of hers. He presses, and she buckles. Kakashi takes a knee to her back, pinning her to the ground. Sakura whimpers. "If I used chakra, you wouldn't have ended up on top," she tells him. "Hn. I'm going to let go now, and my nose is bleeding. Play nice," he says, releasing her wrists. He keeps a knee to her back as he presses his mask into his nose and lifts the back of it over his head. "Sensei! You said--" "I know," he says in a nasal tone, "Hang on, I have a clean mask." Sakura twists her cheek into the soil, trying to look up over her shoulder. "Don't try to look!" he says, jabbing his knee into her.

"Ow! Sensei! Let me heal it! You can keep that rag pressed to your face, I won't look. No use putting on a fresh one if you're still bleeding. Besides, I think I broke it," Sakura says as she pushes her hands beneath her and uses her chakra to push all his weight up. Kakashi shrugs as he slides to her side to sit cross-legged. "It's not a rag," he defends. "Whatever," she says, sitting on her heels with a hand to his nose.

Her hand glows green and she smiles. Kakashi closes his eyes and sets his teeth as he feels the cartilage snap and rearrange. "What are you grinning about?" he asks through clenched teeth. Sakura's brow knits, "Don't distract me." The burn between his eyes becomes therapeutic, his whole face warms as if exposed to the sun. Sakura releases her healing technique and folds her hands over her knees. 

"All better!" she says with a grin. Kakashi turns away to pull a fresh mask from a pocket and slip it over his head. "I was smiling because I have never seen so much of your nose," she tells him with a smirk, "and-- no. I shouldn't say." She giggles, covering her mouth with both hands. "Out with it, Sakura," he gives her his most authoritative look. She shakes her head no. "I'll pay for Ichiraku, even though you lost," he appeals to her appetite in sing-song, giving up the tough-sensei approach. "Deal," she says, extending her hand to shake on it. He shakes, and she springs to her feet. She puts a few steps between them, heading towards the path to the village.

"Who has healed your head injuries at the hospital?" she asks playfully. "Sakura," he warns. "Ok, ok. I can sense the flow of chakra and the form of skin and bones when I heal. I think most medics can. I--" "SAKURA!" he exclaims as he leaps up and chases after her. Sakura breaks into a run with a laugh, "I SAW YOUR FACE!" He catches her arm before she takes three strides. 

"Relax, sensei! It's not the same as looking, although I did see with my eyes more of your nose than I ever have. There's still something left to the imagination with the healing technique." Kakashi releases her arm with a sigh. "Why do you hide your face, anyway? As far as I can tell you aren't horribly disfigured. Discolored? I didn't sense any moles or terrib--" Kakashi rolls his eyes and speaks over her, "Some things are better left to the imagination, Sakura-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura snorts a laugh. "You wear that mask because your face is best left to the imagination? You're such a cornball," she punches his shoulder for emphasis. Kakashi smiles beneath his mask and resists the temptation to grab his shoulder. He casually picks up his pace to put himself a step ahead and out of reach of her unreasonably strong play-shoves.

"Everyone is better looking in the imagination, Sakura," he says over his definitely bruised, possibly fractured shoulder. He wonders where his earlier indignation over her _seeing_ his face went. His irritation was gone, and the charming explanation he gave women about the mask just slipped into its place. Kakashi may not have _known_ many women, but he could charm them.

"Haven't you ever gone out one evening in your best outfit, feeling and looking great, only to catch yourself in a rather unkind restroom mirror after a few too many? You were best left to the imagination." Sakura lets out a disagreeable tisk, the sound alarmingly close. She's matched his stride and is companionably close to his side. "Sensei, I have never had such a depraved experience in all my life. Hokage's honor!" Sakura holds up her left hand and lays the right over her heart in mock pledge.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Don't sully Hokage-sama's good name! I've seen you kids in action at Shushuya. You put my generation to shame." "Spoken like a real geezer, and you're not even thirty!" Sakura giggles, "Tell me about visits to Shushuya in your day, ojiisan!" "I am a grandpa in our line of work," he chuckles. "I think the drinking gene skips a generation or two. Tsunade-baachan and Jiraiya-jiisan could drink my class under the table. You kids can match them, cup for cup."

"And proudly!" Sakura beams and raises an invisible glass. "Nee, sensei, since you're footing the bill, why don't we visit Shushuya tonight? Ino and her boys will be there later. You needn't worry about keeping up with us kids," she says with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Kakashi gives her a sidelong glance, then throws his eyes and hands up in mock surrender. "Yes, fine. I could go for something heartier than ramen."

"That was easier than expected! I thought I'd have to twist your arm," Sakura claps her hands, suddenly looking as young as she is. "You must be in need of a stiff drink," she says, narrowing her eyes. She turns serious, "Rough week?" Kakashi sighs, hands in his pockets. "You could say that," he says, staring ahead. "I'm fine!" he says with a happy squint when he finally notices the concern knitting her brow. His eyes leave the horizon a beat too late to be convincing.

"I would press you, but I know you won't spill," she says, laying a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He flinches involuntarily. "Geez, sensei! Is it that bad?" Kakashi laughs genuinely, "No, but the pain in my shoulder is. Your play-punch might have broken it!" Sakura frowns and spills into an apologetic rant, you know, you can't always get the pressure right with chakra control so precise when you aren't concentrating on it, and anyway, ninja can handle it, and so on. Kakashi tunes out as they close the distance to the sake house, enjoying the relative nothing going on between his ears for the first time that day.

"So anyway, I'm sorry," Sakura says as they seat themselves among the early bird crowd. "Say, sensei, you really blend in here," she says with a smirk, looking at the sea of gray hair around them. Kakashi kicks her shin under the table as he stares intensely at the menu, as if he didn't hear. "Ow! Sensei!" Kakashi looks up with a happy squint, "I am just giddy over the early bird prices!" He leans forward conspiratorily, "These old folks really know where to find a good deal." "That's what I was saying, you disappear like Waldo into this--Ow!" Sakura and Kakashi scowl at one another. Kakashi isn't sure why the geezer jokes grate on his nerves so much this afternoon. 29 isn't even twice Sakura's age. Almost, but not quite. 

"Hi! What will you have?" a cheery waitress interrupts. "The old man and I will split a bottle of sake," Sakura says as she turns to sit with her legs crossed and shins turned away. She doesn't drop Kakashi's glare. "Oookay, you got it," the waitress nods politely and turns, confusion pressed between her lips. "Feeling your age, sensei?" Sakura is smiling now, a real smile that reaches her eyes.

Kakashi drops his forehead to the table, realizing how flirtatious his behavior had been and what motivated his sensitivity. "I've been feeling my age all week, Sakura. I do need a drink." He sits up and leans back in his chair, suddenly composed with his usual lazy air. "Sounds a little... vain. Come on! The famous copy ninja, worried about his age?" Sakura leans forward onto her elbows, arms crossed, legs still twisted out to one side. 

When he catches his eye on the faint cleavage pressed to her arms, Kakashi stares up towards the tuft of silver atop his hitai-ate. "It's not age exactly, but the weight of experience. The burdens ninja bear are heavy, Anbu often heavier. You wish you could forget." Sakura's face softens, she looks at her feet. "I understand."

Kakashi hears the grief in her voice and knows she is thinking of Sasuke. He wonders again if she and Naruto, like he and Rin... The waitress arrives with sake and takes their dinner order. Kakashi welcomes the interruption to his prurient thought process and orders himself a steak. He fills the cup for Sakura and begins to pour for himself. "No, don't! It's bad luck," Sakura gestures for the bottle. She pours for him and raises her cup. "To Team Seven!" she announces.

Kakashi raises his cup, drinks. He imagines a glimmer of a tear in Sakura's eye, but it's gone as quick as it came. Soon Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji arrive, and so does their food. Kakashi fades politely while the kids carouse, eating quickly and surreptitiously paying the waitress so he can slip away unnoticed. The kids finish the bottle before he can finish his steak. They order another.

Kakashi notices Ino and Chouji make a pair, and he catches Shikamaru's hand on Sakura's knee as he stands to slink away. Kakashi always liked the kid, lazy but efficient as Kakashi is himself, he thought, but perhaps too smart for his own good. Shikamaru whirls on him. "Kakashi sensei, I thought you'd stay for another round, we just got the bottle." Kakashi's shoulders droop, "If it weren't for your attention to other people's shadows, no one would have missed me." He feels all four pairs of eyes glued to him now, so he steps back to the table. "Fine! Fine. Can't let you lot think your elders have gone soft." He pours four generous cups and one splash of sake.

"To Konoha's best and brightest," Kakashi says as he raises his own cup with less than a finger of sake inside. The group joins his toast, and he pretends to down a bigger drink than the tiny cup he poured himself. He turns quickly for the door. 

The night air is cool but pleasant on the blush peeking from behind Kakashi's mask. He feels warm from the sake and the hearty meal, but something else tugs at his stomach, his heart. He is walking ahead but not seeing, tracing the feeling in his gut. Sakura's old man jokes, Sakura's sad toast, a tear? Shikamaru's hand on her thigh.

His fists clench at his sides. He dismisses his jealousy as fatherly concern. Shikamaru could get her home safe in the shadows. The thought worries at Kakashi's stomach. Shikamaru is a young man, after all. A bit lazy, but Sakura is making it easy for him. The second bottle would become the third, and she had already had half of the first bottle with her sensei. It is his duty to protect her honor as her teacher and the probable cause of her intoxication, he decides.

Kakashi finds himself with his back to a tree trunk on a branch outside Sakura's home, waiting. He thinks of the few times he had been drunk with Rin, the purple streaks blending with her blushing cheeks. They once stole a bottle from under Kushina's nose and sat toasting Obito at the stone. He listened quietly as was his custom until she was silent. The liquor gave him courage to touch her arm, cheek, her waist. He had pulled her close and tasted her ear.

Lights flick on inside Sakura's cottage, and Kakashi wonders how he missed the low rumble of the foursome outside as they pour in through her front door. He alights on her rooftop and positions himself near a vent shaft from which their conversation is more than audible. Kakashi decides he ought to stay until Chouji and Ino depart in case Shikamaru lingers. He lays on his back, staring at the stars in silence, like so many evenings with Rin.

His ears perk when he realizes that he is the subject of their conversation. "--was sweet of him to have another drink and pick up the tab, if you ask me," Ino says. "Where's the good stuff, forehead? I'm not drinking wine from a box." "Over here..." Sakura's voice trails. "If you ask _me_ he's depressed," says Shikamaru, "He barely spoke once we arrived, and he's always somewhere else in his head. Even if he is on time and physically present, he isn't present." Observant little prick. Chouji laughs, "Spot on! Kakashi is brilliant though, and most geniuses are a little aloof. Think of Sasuke, Gaara."

Kakashi imagines Sakura gripping a corkscrew to her chest at the sound of their teammate's name. "I think those two are murderous, heartless bastards. Kakashi-sensei has a heart, it's just broken," Shikamaru says. To Kakashi's ear he sounds smug, like he's the smartest man in the room and wants them all to know it. Kakashi doesn't admit to himself that the kid is right. Sakura chimes in, "All our hearts will be broken when we reach his age. We are ninja, after all." She had been listening earlier, Kakashi smiles to himself. "Aren't we all a little broken already? Now, are we wagering on this game or no?"

The sounds of cards shuffling and glasses clinking and bluffs being called swirl in his ears. Kakashi breathes deeply, reaching for calm, unsure where his composure had gone for the umpteenth time that day. There was something touching about Sakura using his own words and abruptly changing the subject. It was a defense, a kindness. Even a few sheets to the wind, Sakura stuck up for him. "In vino, veritas," he whispers. He imagines himself kissing her for the sweet gesture, but remembers suddenly why he is on her roof. Sakura's virtue would remain intact.

The card game below is a mix of shrieks and slurs. Kakashi wonders how best to insert himself into Sakura's home in the event Shikamaru makes a move. Knocking on the front door might be the least awkward approach. A kid as lazy as this one may not even make an effort, he thinks. A thud from below echoes as laughter rises through the vent. "Can you get him home?" Shikamaru is asking Ino. He must have fallen from his chair or into some other furniture. "Chouji, are you alright?" Sakura must be healing any scrapes or bruises, "Can you hear me?" Ino huffs when Chouji fails to reply. 

"Just leave him on your couch, I will get him tomorrow." Kakashi hears a rustle of a coat and jingling of keys. The front door nearly slams. Shikamaru and Sakura break into peals of laughter. He slides from the roof to the bushes near her door. He can't hear as well from here. If Shikamaru doesn't leave in five minutes, I'll knock, he agrees with himself.

He watches the lights dim and hears shuffling inside. Chouji being moved to the couch. Soon Shikamaru's silhouette stands in triumph near a window. A lithe shadow wraps around him. Kakashi springs to the door. He knocks brushing leaves from his flak jacket. Sakura opens the door just a crack, a surprised look on her face. "Kakashi-sensei?" The door opens wider and Shikamaru steps through. He has his jacket on as if he were about to leave anyway. He turns to Sakura, kisses her cheek. "Goodnight, Sakura. Sensei." Shikamaru nods and holds Kakashi's gaze as he walks past. Kakashi imagines the kid can see everything he he had done since leaving the bar with that piercing look. Kakashi shakes his head as if the thought were a circling gnat.

"I am sorry, Sakura. I just couldn't sleep, worried that you wouldn't make it home alright. The bar tab..." Sakura's mouth is turned down at one corner, one eye narrows. "I'm ok, Sensei. Could you use some tea? You look like hell." She picks a leaf from his hair and laughs as she tosses it over his shoulder. She doesn't wait for his reply before she saunters off to her kitchenette.

Kakashi blinks, standing a moment on the doorstep before following her inside. He grins as he passes Chouji unconscious on the couch. He sits at the counter and folds his hands in his lap. He follows her movement from the corner of his eye, nose pointing to his sandals. She flows from cabinet to cabinet, sink to stove. As she positions herself across from him at the counter, her tea pot begins to whistle.

She flicks the burner off and returns to the counter. "Sensei, if I tell you about my burdens, will you share some of yours? The tea needs a few to steep." She hiccups and reaches for a cup of water down the counter. Kakashi's eye traces the long line of her neck and down to her fingertip. He nods imperceptibly. Sakura continues on after a sip of water, perhaps she caught his nod or felt his assent.

"Obviously it sucked for Naruto and me when Sasuke left, but I am more sad now that Naruto's gone, even though I know he's coming back." Kakashi nods, and she lowers her glass to fish in her cupboard for a mug. "I was more sad when Rin..." Sakura stiffens at the name, reaching an elegant arm to a cup. "When Rin passed?" Sakura suggests from behind the cupboard door.

Kakashi only nods. He is imagining Naruto's head between her legs. She sits the mug near the kettle and shuts the cabinet, leaning back buttocks to countertop. "She was all you had left," Sakura says with compassion on her lips. Kakashi licks his own and opens them as if to speak. Sakura turns quickly to fill the cup with tea and slides it before him. She leans an elbow on the counter, bent at the waist, chin in her palm.

"Thank you," he says, cradling the cup to warm his hands. "She was all I had, but then I had you," he takes a sip and realizes how that might sound without clarification. "You all. Team Seven. You three filled that void. Something will fill the emptiness Naruto left for you." He smiles, creased eyelids squeezing shut, inwardly cringing as he watches Sakura's _emptiness_ drip as imaginary Naruto pulls out. "Late nights at the hospital," Sakura says, fixing him with a serious look, "and booze." She lifts her glass of water a few inches in toast and stands upright to drain it, tossing her head back.

Kakashi sips his tea, nodding as if she were still speaking. "I ought to go," he stands. "Thank you again." He beelines past a snoring Chouji to the door. He is gone before Sakura sets down her empty glass.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi is relieved when Tsunade calls him in for an S-ranked solo mission in the sand. Just reconnoissance, an excellent excuse to clear his head after the embarrassing experience of the day before. His weird creepy-old-man encounter with Shikamaru and Sakura replays in his mind's eye as he speeds towards Sunagakure.

He is thankful it isn't Rin, but damned if he doesn't cringe as he remembers the piercing stare on that kid. He has some deep brown pools for eyes and almost pretty lashes. If Sakura is anything like her peers she ought to swoon over Shikamaru. Sharp mind, striking features. Not unlike Kakashi himself in his younger days. "Creepy old man," he mutters to himself.

As his thoughts turn to Sakura pairing with Shikamaru and the explicit visuals of her with Naruto he had conjured last night, Kakashi snags a toe on a branch. A less than graceful tumble leaves him clutching his head in both hands on a branch of a large tree, trying to claw Sakura's ecstasy-twisted face from his imagination. Naruto has pulled out again, as he imagined while seated in Sakura's kitchen last night. The scene is painfully shameful to watch, but he can't shake the image. He is otherwise unhurt from his tumble through the trees.

Shikamaru appears as Sakura begs to be filled again. Naruto fades as he backs away, his girth in his palm, Kyuubi fangs flashing. Shikamaru is shirtless but otherwise clothed, grinning at Sakura who has forgotten all modesty, her legs still spread wide. Shikamaru kneels before her dripping slit and takes a toned thigh in each palm. She's begging, please! Fuck me! "Not yet," Shikamaru tells her through his wicked grin, punctuating the statement by running his tongue up and down her wet core.

Kakashi recognizes the scene as the dream he has every so often where he finishes Rin once Obito has had his fill. He can't stop the thoughts, but he is dreadfully aware how depraved he is, how ashamed he will feel when it's over. This dull, embarrassing ache doesn't stop one hand from dropping to his zipper. Shikamaru morphs into himself, sharingan eye spinning, and has his way with his student.

Kakashi has the presence of mind not to unsheath himself still so close to the village, instead pressing his palm over his briefs. He imagines Sakura's moans, begging for more, as he teases her clit and pulls away. In his fantasy, he marvels at how small and tight and bare she is. The part of him that knows he will regret this later is horrified at her hairlessness and its powers of arousal. She has reached puberty, he knows, and most kunoichi keep their nether regions waxed, so the image is likely true to life. Nevertheless, he remembers the age difference and winces, though his palm moves faster. Rin kept waxed, as well.

This small thought destroys what pleasure is left in this fantasy. Sakura becomes Rin, he takes her from behind, and soon she is dying that familiar death on the screen of his imagination. Kakashi's ears come back to the real world first, hearing his heavy breath. He feels sweat sticking to him, rolling down his temple. He opens his natural eye to sunlight filtering through the leaves. He focuses on steadying his breathing. A tear rolls down his cheek.

So much for clearing his head.

Kakashi stands slowly, fists clenched. He finds the sun and his bearings, taking off again at full speed. He does not stop until his body begins to fail near the last river before the sand. Kakashi wades in and slumps to his knees at the shore. 

Cool water scratches against his dry lips. The chapped skin softens and peels away with the water and leather palms of his gloves as he drinks. Kakashi knows he should drink enough for the next day. He does his best to get it all down before laying down, hitai-ate shielding his eyes.

Kakashi sleeps the sleep of the dead and wakes up refreshed. He smiles to himself when he realizes he hasn't had a dream he can recall, good or bad. He rolls to his front and drags himself closer to the river bed to drink more before taking off. Another short run would take him to the edge of the trade route Tsunade ordered him to surveil.

The mission passes without incident or detection. Kakashi begins his return to the Leaf the same day. As he finally enters the tree cover he is reminded of his earlier tumble, and his thoughts turn to Sakura. But these thoughts are pure, protective. Curious. Bated. Unrequited.

He wonders if she has-- could-- ever imagine him the same way. If she could, one day, love her sensei the way he loves her. Of course she loves me platonically, he thinks, but could she be persuaded to think romantically? Could he, for that matter. 

His relationship with Rin and his interactions with and fantasies of Sakura were either platonic or sexual. Lacking the romance of even his _Icha Icha_ , however unsubtle that romance might be. Whatever might have been romantic about his love for Rin was unspoken. Sure, his presence said he loved her, but Kakashi never said as much himself.

He realizes he has said more about his emotions to Sakura in the past few days than he ever said to Rin. The realization gives him a warm and gentle feeling that carries him all the way back to Konoha and his own bed, where he crashes into dreamless sleep before waking to give his unremarkable report to the Hokage.

* * *

"Nothing out of the ordinary then?" Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "All the tradesmen were familiar to you?" Kakashi bends at the waist to peer at the books on Tsunade's shelf and extends a finger to a gilded spine. He doesn't let on that he notices Tsunade's glare. "The very same men I watched months ago--" "Even wi--" "--even with the sharingan," Kakashi plucks the book from the shelf as he interrupts Tsunade and begins to leaf through the pages. Her eyes narrow.

"Kakashi," she scolds, leaning forward over her desk. He barely responds, "Hn?" "Don't test my patience today, please. Just one more thing," she takes a breath, "I have to ask you to do something. For the Fourth's sake, Kakashi," she stands quickly and lunges across the desk to swat the volume from his hands. It falls to rest under the chair facing her desk. She straightens herself and folds her arms, lifting her chin. If Kakashi's mask were to fall, she would see him gape, but he makes no audible protest. "I have to ask you something. Sit," Tsunde nods at the chair. "Leave the book."

Kakashi pauses mid-crouch and swivels his rear from the bookcase towards the chair. As he falls back into the seat he kicks his feet up to her desk and throws his hands behind his head. He thinks about reaching for his _Icha Icha_ just to get a rise out of her, but the look she's giving him makes him think twice. "Kakashi, I know that you know some jutsus you don't use anymore," she sits again and slides a personnel file towards his sandals. "You create memories. You planted false memories for Anbu." Kakashi stiffens.

"It isn't always jutsu," he nearly whispers. "Right," Tsunade nods, "if you can appear to be an old friend or family, you can plant a false memory or a suggestion without any chakra." Kakashi lowers his arms, shoulders tensed, and clasps his hands in his lap. His feet are still up on the desk, but his posture is no longer brash and imposing. He is smaller, 16 years old again and trying desperately to avoid the boss' gaze. "Danzou needs a new recruit trained in the non-jutsu methods, and I have a mission for you two. To test her abilities."

Kakashi drops his feet and leans forward. He holds his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. His shoulders tense at Danzou's name and the thought of training this young woman. He knows. "Who?" Tsunade hears the mumble muffled under his silver mop. "Trust me, I am as apprehensive as you are," she winces as Kakashi clenches fists around white tufts of hair. He knows. "But you must know she's the most responsible of her age group to learn these techniques, and for this mission, we need a woman." Kakashi half-growls, "Sakura is too young for whatever you two have planned." 

Tsunade walks to her window and gazes out. "You were younger," she counters. She can't look at him and say it. "You were younger, and you are okay. Sakura won't be using the kinds of techniques you were using, but we need to get her close to the target. He is the leader of the group that infiltrated the trade route that _you_ can't get any intelligence on. If you recall, he likes to surround hi--"

"Enough! I don't have another choice," Kakashi growls a statement, but Tsunade recognizes the question. "You could try one of Naruto's sexy no jutsus and go yourself," the Hokage tries to hide her smile when she hears his hiss. "It's not funny," he dead pans. She grabs the mission scroll on her desk and extends it towards him. Kakashi is staring out the window, one hand hiding what little is exposed of his face and the other snatching the scroll from her fingers. "Send her to the training grounds." He is through the office door before Tsunade realizes the scroll is gone.

Kakashi is frequently sensitive about his past, but even his Rin flashbacks are more comfortable at this point than that conversation with Tsunade. He wonders if she suspects the memories the Third and Danzou had him plant with her. He shudders at the thought. Kakashi had only known Rin in his life, but plenty of Konoha's women would remember a night or several with him. Kakashi's unquestioning loyalty to Anbu was tested frequently. He wonders if the Third would have ever pulled him from the special ops to train young ninja at the Academy if not for how heavy the memory-planting burden weighed on him. It was years after Rin's passing before the Third gave the orders.

Rin's specter was one thing, but creating ghosts of his own and planting them with people, whether he loved and respected them or not, was quite another. Kakashi suspected his "encounters" were being used to keep potentially powerful couples apart for Danzou's benefit. Towards the end, he was rarely certain whether his targets were chosen for Konoha's sake or Anbu's master.

Certainly the dalliances with women abroad were purely diplomatic, but Kakashi was suspicious of those close to home. Tsunade's memory--the wine, the walk, the wistful tilt of her head before he closed their kiss--had been difficult to conjure in order to keep her from Jiraiya, no less. When his subsequent target was Kushina, Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief to find she was pregnant. Danzou considered the potential damage to the Fourth too great to plant an affair in his pregnant wife's mind. Young Kakashi loved his sensei, but he was more concerned about Kushina's Kyuubi consequences himself.

Kakashi finds himself aloft in his favorite tree alongside the training grounds and reaches for his _Icha Icha_. Remembering who is coming to meet him, he reaches for the scroll instead. "Blah, blah, make the smuggling ring's leader trust you unconditionally. Sex memories required," Kakashi paraphrases. He rolls his eyes and looks up to the tree tops.

Sexual fantasy and Sakura are two topics close to his mind and hard in his jounin briefs lately. He closes his eyes, awaiting the arrival of his student and his own personal hell. He racks his brain for comforting words he might say or familiar phrases he might use to break the ice. "Sakura, you'll have to use your womanly wiles," he pantomimes and shakes his head. This is not going to be easy, he thinks. "Sakura, you'll have to convince this man you've bedded him and that you're his closest confidant."

"Sakura, you must win him over with the fantasy of your kiss." "Sakura, you'll have to reach his inner circle, by letting him ravish _your_ inner circle." Kakashi winces. "Sakura--"

"Yes, sensei?" Kakashi freezes. "Sakura..." his voice hangs, suspended with him in the trees. "Yes?" she repeats. He throws a leg over the branch and shimmies down the tree, shouting over his shoulder. "What did Tsunade tell you about this mission?"

He sinks to the tree trunk and into himself, afraid of her answer. "Shishou said you're teaching me a technique I am to use to gather intelligence from the trade route's infiltrator." Kakashi nods. "Anything else?" "I get the feeling something is wrong. Are you okay, sensei?"

He sinks an inch further down and clears his throat before straightening. "This jutsu, Sakura... It requires quite a bit of imagination. Dark imagination." Sakura's brow knits. "Sensei, I don't... I don't get it. Are you okay?" Kakashi's eye creases up into a faux smile. "Oh, sure... I... Look," he says, feeling more serious than he must look with his slouch against the tree. "I'm teaching you to plant memories to make yourself... indispensable. Desirable. Desired."

Sakura's eyes widen. "You will insinuate yourself with the trade leader. He will trust you unconditionally. He must love you." She swallows hard and her eyes plead for answers. "You... did this? You'll be mentoring me?" Kakashi feels each of his years, older than he felt with her at Shushuya. "I did for Anbu. I will."

Sakura is silent. He counts to twenty before proceeding. "The first thing you must be able to do is imagine a seduction story, how you will meet and bed him for the first time. Spare no romance. Spare no detail." Kakashi sees the look of terror on her face. He melts. He sits where he stands and reaches for his book in its pocket, patting the dirt next to him.

"Sit, love," he commands. She sits. He hands her the _Icha Icha_.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's eyes are wide as saucers when she realizes her sensei has just handed her Jiraiya's latest novel. She is sitting cross-legged in the dirt next to her teacher holding a copy of the smut he reads. Kakashi studies her, reading the shock on her brow and disbelief in her eyes. He watches the look turn to indignation or maybe judgment over the book's content and their mixed company and her current mission. Unsure of what to say and how to begin, he sits in silence and awaits a sign that she is ready to proceed. Kakashi thinks he could wait all day, all week, for her to speak first. Smart of Tsunade to assign a mission in anticipation of her training. Otherwise, the naked, vulnerable feeling in the pit of his stomach might permanently postpone today's lesson.

Sakura does not look up from the book, but she does speak first. "This is what weighs on you so much," she tells him, eyes glued to the paperback like she is seeing a terrible scar for the first time. He is mute. "Does it always require such... intimate memories?" she asks, fixing him with two incredulous, jade saucers. If he still had a whole heart, Kakashi thinks it might break. 

"No," he says, resolving to answer all her questions with honesty, regardless of how close to home they hit. "You can plant a memory with a close friend without even using jutsu with enough details, repetition, and earnest telling. The sexual memories are easier to plant with jutsu. For one, they require less detail-- just feelings, sensations-- but more emotion. For another, the intimacy seems to strengthen personal relationships once planted, generating the familiarity we need for more diplomatic encounters. Here," he extends a hand for the book, "I'll keep this until we cover the basics. You might find you don't need Jiraiya's help to come up with something steamy enough to stick." His eyes smile deeply, but Sakura's face doesn't light up in response.

The look on her face is inscrutable. She gives up the book without protest. "Kakashi sensei, how many shinobi does Anbu use this way? Are the missions all the same?" His mouth goes dry. Honesty, he reminds himself. "I don't know how many. The missions are often similar." "Have you ever been asked to use the technique on someone from the Leaf?" Kakashi fears she might notice his hands shake, so he tucks the book away and stuffs them into pockets, sitting up on his knees. "I have," he says, as steady as he can muster. Sakura's eyes widen, if possible, but she doesn't press further. She nods thoughtfully and looks to him expectantly. "Let's begin with the hand seals," he offers.

* * *

It is dark before Sakura has mastered the seals and silent casting the jutsu requires. Kakashi has her plant memories about his morning routine with him for practice. One empty toothpaste tube, one dropped bar of soap, and several no-clean-masks memories later, Kakashi thinks she's ready for the next step. She is a natural at concocting physical details and picking topics to which her target is likely sensitive. He fears, however, the conversation leading up to the more intimate memories. "You've done an excellent job, Sakura. You're a genius as far as memories are concerned," he beams at her. "I am starving, let's break for dinner."

"Sensei!" she nearly shrieks. "Our mission deadline is this side of 48 hours, and I haven't planted a single memory like the one we need just yet. We can't stop now." Kakashi sighs and rises to his feet, extending a hand. "You have to eat, we'll continue over dinner." He cringes at the next sentence, "Your place or mine?" Sakura takes his hand. "I have nothing to eat at home, unless you want to stop for take out." "My house it is," he hears himself say. Creepy old man.

The pair set off down the same trail towards the village. He can feel her eagerness to continue, but she doesn't press him. Birds chirp and small game rustle the forest around them. He realizes she is looking at him, and he smiles. Finally, he breaks the relative silence. "Sakura, I'm going to have to ask you some uncomfortable questions. We are going to have to talk about sex. We're going to have to share fantasies." Sakura looks at him blankly. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm stopping for a bottle of wine." Sakura's terrified stare turns into a grin. "As long as you don't mind me making fun of that smut you read."

"Now that smut, dear heart, was great fuel for memories when I fell into a creative rut." Kakashi felt a load lift from his own heart as he spoke, as if Sakura was helping him carry it. For a while, fears fell away. "Remember what I said about imagination the other day?" Sakura giggled. "Of course, where everyone is better looking than he or she really is," she smirks. "Quite right. It's hard to be imaginative for a living. If it weren't, everyone would be a great poet, a great writer, the next Jiraiya!" Sakura snort-laughs. "You just used 'great writer' and 'Jiraiya' in the same sentence."

Kakashi's visible brow lifts to his hitai-ate. "Jiraiya is a great writer of romance. His books have a bad reputation because they detail sex, too, but Jiraiya can write a wooing." Sakura rolls her eyes. "I suppose I can't judge him before I read him," she concedes. "Thank you," he nods graciously as he reaches for the door to the commissary. "After you, dear heart." He likes the sound of that name for her. She is a dear, with a warm heart. A heart sharing this burden and interested in his own heart. He wonders again whether he could love her romantically, beyond this platonic teacher-student relationship and his terrible, one-sided fantasies. Sakura slips past him as he holds the door open. "Thank you, kind sir," she mocks a curtsy.

"Do you have a favorite?" he asks as they mosey up the liquor aisle, chasing his creepy-old-man thoughts away. "Wine? Hardly," Sakura grins. "It's usually beer for me. The sake was on you, if you recall." Kakashi shrugs, "Well, red or white?" Sakura shrugs herself. He shakes his head and crouches between the pinots gris and pinots noir. "Let's see. White wines are generally more crisp, fruity, grassy, chilled. I think of relaxing on a spring day. Reds are full, more savory, and warm. I think of--" "Sex?" she interrupts. But for the mask, Sakura would see his cheeks turn red. "I was going to say red meat and beautiful women, so, yea." "Red then," Sakura announces. She reaches for a bottle above his head.

Kakashi stands, willing the blush from his cheeks and his heartbeat to slow. "So much for having a few before the sex talk," he says in hushed tones as they approach the register. "What did you grab, anyway?" "The highest alcohol by volume on the shelf," she smiles sweetly. Kakashi raises an eyebrow and hands cash to the clerk in exchange for their bottle. "You never were one to ease into things, I suppose," he muses. They thank the clerk and continue on their way. Sakura growls but waits to respond. Several beats later, at a higher volume outside the shop, she raises a fist, "Are you suggesting something, sensei?"

"Only that you have the determination of a bulldog, dear heart," he smiles with an eye crease, earning a punch in the shoulder. Kakashi grabs the still-tender spot she hit days prior, but manages to hold his tongue. "I can be easy going," Sakura defends. "I am smart enough to agree with you this time," he says with a faux grin. "I'll be asking far more sensitive questions as the night proceeds, if you'll kindly beat me up after the mission." 

Sakura spills into the same apologetic monologue from a few evenings back, sheepish now. Kakashi's ears fill with her voice, a pleasant sensation. He floats along to his front door, listening to her chatter. His anxieties from earlier in the day have melted. Perhaps best of all, he has been present today and out of his fantasies for the most part. As he fumbles for his keys, he realizes he will be conjuring those fantasies soon. And in front of Sakura.

"... so I am sorry again, sensei. I don't mean to hit so hard," she finishes in a rush. "Here! Let me hold the bottle for you," she says, taking the wine. "Thank you," he says, turning the key in the lock. One hand pulls the knob and lock away from the inside door frame. The thing sticks otherwise. He turns the lock and knob and the door swings in. 

Taking the wine bottle back from Sakura, he steps inside with a flourish and a flip of a light switch. "Welcome! Make yourself at home." He walks into the kitchen, separated from the living and dining area by short counter, and sets the bottle down. Sakura is still standing near the door, looking around. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, it's just... so clean," Sakura tries with a smile, walking towards the kitchen counter and a stool on the dining area side. Kakashi emits a bit of a chuckle, pulling pots and ingredients from his cupboard. "I prefer 'spartan,' it isn't exactly clean. There just isn't much to tidy. I like it that way. Something to drink besides wine?" Sakura looked around at the mostly-empty living space. "Spartan it is. No thank you, wine will do." He sets two wine glasses across from her and lays a cork screw near the bottle. "I'll get the ramen started if you will pour the wine," he says with a smile.

Sakura uncorks the bottle as he sets about boiling water and slicing vegetables. She makes a face when she realizes he is boiling the eggs in the same water he is about to use for the noodles, but doesn't mention it. The medic in her thinks of all the cleaning agents used on the eggs before they make it to their grocery cartons, but decides the boiling water can take care of any deleterious effects. Kakashi is nothing if not efficient. She pours one glass and sets the bottle back on the table. "Here's yours, sensei," she says as she slides the glass up the counter. "Can you pour mine, for luck?" she asks. He nods and does so, throwing the towel he is using for the pot handle over his shoulder. Sakura giggles. "You make a dashing chef!"

Kakashi stiffens a bit at the compliment, then takes a huge sip of his wine. "I'm not much of a chef, but we will eat," he smiles. "Now, while I slice these veggies, you spill. Details, of course. What's the fantasy you're going to plant?" Sakura's face darkens and she looks down at her glass as if it has suddenly become the most interesting thing in the room. "I'm not much of a day dreamer, I suppose, or a romantic," she admits. "Maybe I _do_ need to read Jiraiya's books."

Kakashi sets down the knife and wipes his hands with the towel. He puts a hand on her shoulder and lifts her chin to look him in the eye. "It's more believable if it comes from your heart," he smiles with his eyes and picks up the knife, returning to the veggies. "So, spill. You loved Sasuke once," Kakashi is certain the thermostat can detect the drop in temperature. Sakura doesn't speak, so he continues. "What did you hope for, between you and Sasuke? It's okay, I won't tell a soul. Not even Naruto."

"You could never!" she shouts, slamming her fists to the counter and standing up on the stool's bottom rung. Inner Sakura must feel a pang of guilt for yelling, and she softens as she sits. "I'm sorry, sensei," she pauses to drain her glass and pours herself another, luck be damned. Her chin is in her palm and an elbow rests on the counter. "Who needs luck when you have wine?" She sighs, and her sensei looks up as he carries the cutting board and vegetables to the pot of ramen. He waits for her to continue, fishing out the eggs and setting them aside to cool.

"I hoped for... well, what does anyone hope for? A friend, a date, a kiss?" "Is that all?" Kakashi calls over his shoulder. "A partner," Sakura says, taking another big sip. "That's more like it," he says, "How did he make you feel?" Sakura emits a noise somewhere between a sigh and a scream. "Murderous," she deadpans. Kakashi laughs, "Before the homicidal premeditation? Most people say they feel butterflies around the person they love. I never felt anything like that, but I understand it. I always feel stronger around the people I love. Braver."

"Hn. I guess I did too. I wanted Sasuke to think I was brave, at least. Naruto too. When I finally beat them, I was so proud!" Sakura smiles. "What does any of this have to do with sex?" she turns to fix him with a stare, confusion knitting her brow. Kakashi chokes on the laugh that was bubbling up, remembering her first chakra-walk. "Well, these emotions are the sorts of things that intensify after sharing a bed. Now for the awkward part," he turns the burner down on the pot and heads back over to the counter, pausing for another big sip of wine. "Have you done it?"

Kakashi feels a special appreciation for his mask and his trademark lazy stare. Sakura's face is, in a word, horrified. "Out with it, Sakura-chan. As creepy as I feel asking, we have a mission. I'll be honest with you. Now. You be honest with me." She lets out a deep breath she must have been holding since she stopped talking.

"I did it," she says quietly, "but it wasn't the romantic situation you're getting at. No strong emotions for me," she finishes, looking at the hands in her lap sheepishly. "I hate to break it to you, kid," Kakashi says with more seriousness in his voice than he feels, "but you've been doing it wrong." They share a laugh. "How do _you_ do it then, sensei?" she asks with a puckish grin.

"I... I don't--" "Like hell you don't! You're notorious in Konoha, you know?" Sakura looks as if she's been deeply wronged. "Honesty, remember?" Kakashi laughs in spite of himself, "Sakura, I am teaching you how to do what so many women in Konoha remember. Whether those memories are based in reality is not for me to say. But I will say that they all remember how I feel about the woman I loved." She realizes he means Rin. "How did you feel about her?" Her tone is almost reverent.

"She made me feel stronger. She made me feel brave. I had to be brave for her. When we lost Obito, we were all each other had. It was my duty to care for her. To protect her. To make her feel as brave and strong as she made me. And to make her feel..." his voice trails and he steels himself for the flashbacks. He is relieved when nothing comes. He notices Sakura has leaned closer. "To make her feel wanted. Desired. Whole."

"I have no idea how to go about doing that," Sakura admits, gazing back at her palms. Kakashi reaches into the cupboard for two bowls and begins to fill them with the ramen and hard-boiled eggs. "That's why we're here," he says as he slides a bowl and hashi to her. "A few touches, kind words, kisses. I'm sure I don't need to give a medic a lecture on the mechanics."

Sakura exhales sharply, half laughing, half dismissive. She stares off towards the living area. "This is going to be a long, embarrassing evening." Kakashi nods, using the opportunity to slip his bowl under his mask and finish his meal. She turns to her own bowl and eats heartily, finishing her own bowl before she notices his is empty. "You ate so fast!" she exclaims.

"You did too, dear heart," he says, taking the empty bowls to the sink. "We were both starving, we skipped lunch if you remember. Here, bring the wine to the sofa, I'll meet you there after I take care of the dishes." Sakura nods earnestly and grabs the bottle along with her glass, sauntering over to the living area.

Kakashi stares at the bowls and pots in the sink, willing himself to take in their curves rather than his student's. The last thing he needs this second is another glimpse of that threesome from days before. Thinking of which, which one of those deviants did she do it with? It could be both. Kakashi leaves the rest of the dishes in the sink and throws in the towel, hoping this train of thought will go with it.

He joins Sakura on the couch with his glass in hand and pulls out his _Icha Icha_. He pours himself another glass and fills hers as well. The bottle is empty. "I would say the worst part is over, but I'm afraid we're just beginning. When I was taught, my senpai planted memories with me, then I tried, and so on. So," Kakashi looked her in the eyes, "to make this a little less creepy, let's work from Jiraiya's book, shall we? Read the seventh chapter." Sakura smirks. "That's where the smut is then?"

"Where the romance leads to the smut, yes. Go on. I'm going to nap, wake me when you finish." Sakura gives him a look and sets to reading. He is snoring before she turns the page. Kakashi dreams of Rin who threatens to morph into his pink-haired protege. Sakura skips the last two paragraphs, noticing him begin to toss and turn, and kicks him the ribs. "Itai!!!" he shouts at the rude awakening. "I read it. Now what?" she asks as he rubs his side.

"Hn?" Kakashi is still in a haze. "Right, well. My senpai planted a memory with me first, but I know that passage, and I feel like a creepy geezer planting a memory with you. I'll know what you were aiming for once it's planted. You know the seals. Cast silently." She gapes. "Go on, Sakura. That chapter was great, no?" Her face begins to match her hair. "A man would think so, wouldn't he?" she scowls. 

Sakura closes her eyes and forms the seals. Kakashi remembers the feeling as akin to dreaming, and so he dreams for several seconds. Sakura following him on his route home from work, walking the same direction by coincidence. Sakura tapping him on the shoulder, talking about their office as they near her street. Sakura turns to go, but drops a scarf. Kakashi picks it up and runs after, returning it. Their hands touch. They share a look. Sakura thanks him and pulls him into a hug. They pull away to smile at each other, and their hands intertwine. Sakura leads him to her door. She pulls him inside by the collar.

Kakashi blinks as he comes to and looks at her. "Perfect. But you left out the steamy parts," he chides. "Hazukashii!" she squeals from behind her hands. "You can't be serious, sensei. This is mortifying!" Kakashi regards his now-empty glass and the empty bottle before standing for the kitchen. "Kakashi-kun, tonight, Sakura. We're closing on 24 hours, and if you can't do this with me, it won't go well with a stranger. I've got something stronger here somewhere..." He fishes in the cabinets for a bottle of whiskey and returns with two short glasses and the stiffer drink. Before her casting, he thought he might need the bottle for himself, but now that it's done, he realizes she needs the drink more than he.

For the first time since Rin, a memory about another woman felt right to him. Rather than conjuring Rin, Sakura had chased her away. "Finish that," he tilts the whiskey bottle towards her half-full wine glass before filling the whiskey glasses. "To Team Seven," he says, lifting his glass and pushing the other towards her as she drains the remaining wine. Sakura wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and reaches for the whiskey. "Is this necessar--" "Drink, Sakura-chan," "I want to change the toast!" she almost yells. Kakashi blinks. "To imagination," she smiles and throws the whiskey back. He does the same.

"Okay, let's this do this," Sakura presses her index fingers together and closes her eyes. He closes her hands between his and kisses her forehead. He watches her eyes flash open and something else, fear? flash across her brow. "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan. Let me." She looks as if she might cry, and Kakashi hugs her as he hugged Rin. "You've had your liquid courage now. I'll show you how it's done." Sakura still looks apprehensive, but she nods. Kakashi forms the seals.

He begins where Sakura's memory left off, her hand on his collar and the two on the threshold of the house. Imaginary Sakura slams the door with her free hand and immediately tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him into a hard kiss. The scarf drops again to the ground. Kakashi, like Jiraiya's protagonist, is stunned as she kisses him, afraid to hold her. Thinking that this brazen attitude suits her, he begins to take a few liberties from chapter seven. The hand on the collar sinks to his waistline and a few delicate fingers slip inside the band of his jounin cargoes, pulling the waistband lower over chiseled transverse abdominis muscles that form a perfect V with both sides exposed.

Ladies love a little transverse abdominis action, he thinks. She will thank him.

Imagination Kakashi lets his hands rest on her tiny hips, fingertips tentative on her gluteals. He deepens the kiss and begins to walk them together to her couch. He is back on script now, whispering how long he has loved her and that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on when he first saw her as he lowers her to the couch. He thinks hard about their existing relationship, and how that complicates such feelings, for a little realism. 

He does his best to conjure the platonic love he feels for her and add feelings of romance to it, glimpses of a potential future together. He thinks of the most flattering images of his own body, hers as well, and sears those into her consciousness. Her index and middle fingers have found the elastic of his briefs. She tugs playfully as she blushes. He lavishes the ear in which he was whispering. She sighs and arches into him, noticing the stiffness just below her hand and adding pressure to her own core.

She frees a hand from his hair to tug at the pants properly and says his name. For a moment, Kakashi thinks of embodying the _Icha Icha_ hero, Kyosuke, but uses his own name instead. After all, he substituted their likenesses (sans mask-- he wonders if she will mention it afterwards) for the raven-haired hero and blonde heroine, so why not commit fully? Imaginary Kakashi kisses her again before pulling away to remove his shirt and let her slide his waistband towards his knees. He growls as he fumbles with her buttons, and she giggles as her shirt and skirt fall away. 

He hopes she won't be offended by the sultry lingerie he dreams up for her. Dusty pink lace matches her hair and blush. Matching areolas peek out above the scalloped edge of her balconette bra. Kakashi is afraid he might actually be hard when the jutsu is complete. Sakura pushes him back with a palm to his chest so his head rests on the opposite couch arm. She descends on him just as the heroine had in the book. Her mouth consumes him, working in time with both hands to accommodate his full length (no harm in being generous there, he thinks). 

"I need you, now," he says, sitting up enough to reach around and slip a finger under soaking lace. She gasps as he traces her entrance and releases him with a pop. He helps her step out of the panties and straddle his hips. He likes the way the bra looks too much to let it loose. Guiding her center lower with one hand, he traces her from clit to lips and back before maneuvering inside. He wants her to remember how full and warm she feels with him within her and makes his entrance slow. He stays still, freeing one nipple from the lace before taking both hands to her rear and grinding her into him. He keeps a steady rhythm as he swivels his own hips beneath her, earning a cry.

Kakashi imagines how the sensation must feel for a woman, and tells her how hot and wet and firm and tight she feels to him. The brazen minx that started the encounter hasn't left. Although Kakashi keeps his movements slow, Sakura begins to speed up. When he doesn't adjust his pace, she grabs his hands and pins them over his head, pressing her upper body to him before pumping him in and out, ass rising and falling over her shoulder. He kisses her, holding on for dear life.

When he adjusts to her speed, he sits up and wraps her in his arms, fighting her super-human grip on his wrists. He picks her up much as he can with his pants still around his knees, her ass in his palms. He is half standing, her feet rest on the couch cushions. "Hold onto me," he says as he begins to slam up into her, both his hips and hands doing the lifting. She squeezes him tight and bites his shoulder. She begins to scream and he can't last any longer. He comes as he pulls out and flips her back down to the couch. She hasn't finished crying out before he is suckling her tight bud, spreading her folds out wide.

He can taste himself and she moans, fingers massaging his scalp as her back arches again. He flicks his tongue over her clit and takes two fingers inside with his palm up, stroking as if he is beckoning her. "More!" she screams. He adds his ring finger. She begins to vibrate. He quickens his pace and sucks hard. He slows as she stills, drawing his fingers out dripping. He collapses to her side as they laugh together.

Kakashi comes back to his own couch quickly, releasing the final seal. Sakura appears as if in a trance. He doesn't realize he is holding his breath as she begins to blink back into reality. He finally exhales when she fixes him, then his pants, with a stare. 

"So?" he asks, drawing her gaze back to his own. "I... I don't..." Sakura is flushed, and Kakashi smiles. "Sensei, that... Okay, you rewrote that a little but... oh, I... You..." she stumbles over her words. "Everything really is better in the imagination," he smiles, wondering if she noticed the silhouette of the erection in his pants. He crosses his legs, still beaming at her flustered expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Make no mistake, Sakura is horrified. But she's turned on too. It scares her. The memory feels real though she knows Kakashi planted it. Inner Sakura wants to rip his mask and pants off and make the memory over proper. She puts a mental muzzle on Inner and fixes her eyes on the empty wine bottle on the table.

Kakashi watches her with his natural eye. He can see the conflict in her eyes. He is fairly sure she notices his erection when she stares at the wine bottle. He uncrosses his legs for comfort, he's likely fooled no one.

"You have to do it now, Sakura. Plant a memory with me," he frowns under his mask at her lengthy silence and his awkward encouragement. "I know it's... difficult. As you can see," he makes a gesture around his midsection, "it's affected me. It's..."

She glances at his waving hands before returning her stare, wider now, to the wine bottle. He thinks Sakura's big, blank eyes might tear up any second, but she doesn't cry. He continues. "It feels real because I imagined what it might be like and how it would complicate our relationship. I... Did you like the abs?" he reaches for humor instead of the serious tact he began with.

If Sakura hears him, nothing registers on her face. She is watching the memory in her head, almost angry at the slick feeling in her panties. It feels like a betrayal, Kakashi's or her own body's. She knows that this is the mission, and the memory is beautiful, breathtaking, really. She swallows hard and resolves to do her best, focusing back on her sensei's face.

"Did you? Like the abs, I mean," Kakashi asks again. Sakura blinks and half-smiles. "Sure, but I know you've got those. Honestly, how generous were you with your dick?" She laughs in a forced way, and he does too, shifting so that the pants aren't quite so tight in the groin. "I wish these pants were a bit more generous to accommodate my..." Sakura punches his arm, hard. "Okay! Thank youuu," she sing-songs. "My turn," she says, as Kakashi slumps to the couch holding his arm.

He fixes his mouth as if to say something, but stops, seeing Sakura begin to form seals and feeling thankful their exchange has been brief and a little funny. Kakashi is dreaming again shortly, but not much has changed in the dream. He is laying on the same spot on the couch, clutching the arm. Sakura is staring at him now, but this look isn't blank. This is a smolder.

Her hands plant on either side of his legs. She lowers her head towards the tight mound in his pants. He feels nervous, excited. Sakura makes him feel how much he wants this, but how inappropriate! Her teeth are on his zipper. She flashes him a look from under pink lashes and smiles. Silver zipper and pearly whites shine up at him. 

She reaches a hand up to the arm he is still clutching and makes it glow green while she drags the zipper down with her teeth. Sakura wants him to remember glancing quickly from his arm to her naughty grin, feeling his arm heal and the pressure of his erection against the zipper. A soft breeze finds its way through the front of his briefs as he flexes the arm like new. His head whips back to find Sakura breathing there, blowing.

She hooks her fingers into his waistband after running her hands up under his shirt. "Tell me what you want, Sensei," she mewls, rolling herself back up to sit across from him and drawing her hands away. She slides them up her own body and makes her clothes fall away. She likes the lingerie he used in her memory, so she uses it again. "You know what I like," she says. Kakashi is not sure whether it was question, but he gets the idea that the memory he planted really aroused her. Maybe she means that he already knows what she likes.

She makes sure he remembers attempting some ums and ahs in response. He sits up to reach a hand towards her. She swats it away. "Don't make me hit you again. You stay, sensei. Tell me what you want," she threatens as much with her eyes as her words. Kakashi stutters again.

"Please, Kakashi-kun. San, even. But sensei... not sensei," he manages. She slides her hands back down towards the pink lace, then underneath. "I rather like sensei, but if that's all you want," she shrugs, squeezes herself under the lace. "Sensei. Call me sensei," he squeaks as she reaches further south. She smiles knowingly, dark. "Sensei," she calls as she begins to massage her clit. She throws her head back, "Sensei!" She slides a finger in and lifts her hips so he can see the wet lace. "If you won't tell me what you want, I'm going to tell you what I need. Do as I say?" she asks with a moan. He nods vigorously.

"Take off your clothes," she says, tracing small circles under the panties. Kakashi complies. "All of it," she says, pointing to the mask. She moves towards him as he reaches to pull the thing over his head. As he fumbles under the mask, he feels a warmth envelope his member. A faint glow is muted by stretchy material. His toes twitch and he hisses as he finally snatches the thing off.

"Oh, sweet mother of the First Hokage."

She is sucking on him and using her healing jutsu on his testicles. Kakashi thought he had sworn in his head to himself, voice so lost in moans from Sakura's touch, but she giggles as if she heard him. "Don't take the First's mother's name in vain, sensei," she chides. Kakashi throws his head back in embarrassment and bliss. This whole therapeutic healing jutsu hand job thing is too much. Beyond. "Sakura, I'm co--" 

"Don't," she scolds, dimming the glow in her palm and sitting up to take a finger to his chin. Kakashi knows she has never seen his face with her own eyes, experiencing his visage only via healing jutsu and in the memory he planted thus far. Was this face all from her memory, or his? Everyone is more handsome in the imagination, he thought, but this version of himself is a damn fox. Her jade eyes fix on his mismatched ones. He narrows his eyes and parts his lips, pleading. Sakura wants him to remember this feeling, begging her to let him finish. Feeling dirty for wanting it.

"Next time, I want to see what this eye can do," she says, brushing his hair aside. "The set is quite striking, you should leave that off more often," she jerks a nod to the hitai-ate twisted in his mask on the floor. He glances down as she claims his lips with hers and sends a tongue to scout his own. His hand instinctively reaches for her hip to pull her down onto his aching erection. She pulls away, "I didn't say you could touch."

Sakura lays back on the other end of the couch and spreads her legs wide. Kakashi is glued to his end, both hands up in surrender. "Your turn, sensei," she almost whispers. Kakashi is on her in a flash, panties slide aside. His tongue traces, a finger presses. Two in, out, in, out. A free hand slides up to take care of the bra, freeing her. His mouth kisses up to a nipple, the other is soft between his free fingers. Sakura's hips move in time to his palm thrusting against her core. He kisses up her neck as he twists his thumb towards her clit.

"Sensei, fuck me now," she hisses into his ear. Kakashi thinks he might explode if he doesn't slow down. He draws his fingers out and repositions himself to gently trace her entrance. "Let me taste," she says. Wide-eyed, he brings wet fingers to her lips. She curls her tongue around his fingers, moans, and twists so he slips inside her. Kakashi is still, hoping to stretch this feeling as long as possible.

Sakura takes his wrist, draws his fingers from her mouth, and wraps her neck with them. "Fuck me, sensei," she commands, pressing his hand harder to her throat. He thinks her eyes might melt him. The whole image, his hand at her throat, his dick inside her, those big smoldering eyes. "Fuck me!" she nearly yells as she slaps his ass.

Kakashi begins to stroke, deep and fast. Sakura's growl becomes a feminine cry, moaning with each pound of his pelvis to hers. "Sensei! Sensei! I'm going to-- you come! Harder, come!" she wails. "Deeper!" The sound is choked as he presses her tight to the couch cushion. "Sakura, turn over," he says low. She pushes him away and flips, resting her head on the couch arm, ass hiked to him, panties still pushed to the side.

She looks back, impatient. He slips back inside quickly, reaches for each of her wrists. He pins her hands behind her back as he picks up the pace. He pistons in and out, a sheen of sweat covering both bodies as she begins to slam back to him. Several more deep thrusts, a few strangled cries, and her walls clamp him like a vice. He spills himself into her and collapses with her to the couch.

They lay spent and breathing, separated by their sweat and come. "Look at me," she says, as he pulls out. She lifts her rear. He watches his seed drip from her and feels himself begin to stir again. "Taste," she says, and he buries his face between her cheeks. He laps at her hungrily before latching onto her clit, suckling before darting his tongue in and out. He can feel her strong core tense around his tongue. She is grinding against his chin, pressing him back into the couch cushions.

Abruptly she turns and straddles his second erection, positioning him against her slit. She doesn't speak but touches her forehead to his, watching his eyes, lips, as she lowers herself onto him. She rolls her hips against him as she kisses sensually. His hands knead her back, her breasts, her backside. He presses her into him as if she could take more of him inside her. Her hips keep up a steady undulation, wetness between them increasing. She wraps his head in her arms, still kissing.

Sakura breaks the kiss to stare him in the eyes. One hand drops to his chest, the other to his shoulder, and she slips up so that he almost slips outside. She presses his face to her bosom and slams down, hard. He moans her name as she begins to hammer down repeatedly, taking all of him in. She doesn't stop until he has come a second time.

The dream fades quickly and Kakashi's eyes open to find Sakura at her end of the couch, knees to her chest. "Fuck. me." he says, pausing for dramatic emphasis. "I'm afraid I have, twice," she says sheepishly. "There's no mistaking you're ready for this mission," he says, holding a couch pillow to his crotch. "I um, have to go use the, um.." he points and smiles unconvincingly before bolting to the bathroom. 

He straddles the toilet with a palm to the wall behind and the other to the cock straining in his pants. He braces for Rin at the memorial stone, but nothing comes for a moment. He works his own hand up and down, waiting for Rin clutching the memorial and looking back. Sakura appears, the dripping picture from her planted memory spurring him to completion. He flushes, tucks himself away.

He looks over his shoulder at himself in the mirror and shakes his head. Not as hot as Sakura's memory Kakashi, but not bad either. He watches the rest of their slow scene in his mind's eye, Sakura's final forceful thrusts, as he washes his hands. He walks back to the living room confident of her success in this mission, lighter on his feet than he was as a young genin. Creepy old man, he thinks. Sexy old man, he corrects.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi returns to find Sakura looking out his window at the sunrise. She hears him approach, but doesn't turn. "I can walk you home, if you like," Kakashi suggests. "I'd rather stay on the couch, if you don't mind my staying," she tells the window glass. She looks so small, so fragile in silhouette. "I don't mind," he breathes almost a whisper. "Sleep a while, then we pack and plan."

Sakura's nod is tiny as her silhouette, framed by the orange of dawn in Konoha. Kakashi resists the urge to take her in his arms (for comfort, of course, not ravishing). He backs away as quietly as he can to his bedroom, where he collapses on the mattress.

Kakashi wakes to Sakura clearing her throat. She tosses a pack to the bed near his hip, one backpack still slung over her shoulder.

"Sleep well, sensei?" Sakura raises an eyebrow, "I packed." She sits on the bed and drops the second backpack to the floor as Kakashi sits up. "Can I see your real face?" she asks without looking at him.

Kakashi fixes her with his natural eye. She looks like a child with her shoulders hunched, but he can only see the vixen from her planted memories. Kakashi reaches for the edge of his mask. Her eyes dart and head whips towards him. Kakashi pauses, nervous, his hands still. Slowly he removes the mask.

Sakura is turned to him now, her eyes tear-filled. "I..." he tries to speak, but words fail. He removes the mask, hitai-ate still covering his sharingan. Sakura gasps, moving closer to him without thinking. Her hip is now touching the first backpack, separating their sides. Kakashi reaches for her blushing cheek with one hand and pushes the backpack aside with the other.

Sakura's eyes betray her. A single tear falls. Kakashi removes his hitai-ate and pulls her to him. He rocks her gently as she begins to sob. "I want to fix it, Sakura. How?" he pleads.

Sakura can only cry, her hands to his chest. Kakashi holds her, disgusted with himself as he begins to strain against his jounin slacks. His most difficult mission yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakasji and Sakura run for days, weeks, hours. Neither speaks as they go.

Kakashi knows she will have to use what she has learned soon, and he is uneasy.

She is silent as they rush ahead. He thinks of Rin and wonders how these two wrestle with the burdens Konoha left them. Sakura ignores it until she snaps, he hopes. Rin never showed any sign that her work wore on her. If Sakura could do the same, he thinks, and if she survives longer than Rin had, could thrive after.

The shinobi pair reach their destination on schedule, at least Kakashi thinks so. They had run without ceasing and stopped to rest as needed. The target would be at the destination now, awaiting contact from an unafilliated covert operative. Sakura. 

In the dim light of their makeshift camp, a tiny fire and the dim glow of Sakura’s therapeutic chakra, Kakashi makes out the furrow in her brow. Sakura is treating her calf, but he can tell the pain her muscle is not what knits the lines on her forehead. 

“Talk, Sakura-chan,” he almost whispers. She looks up, hands still aglow. He sits up from the mossy lot he reclines against and opens his hands in his lap. “What worries you still?” 

Sakura’s face doesn’t change, but she stops her ministrations. “Are you sore, Sensei?” He shakes his head. “I’m afraid I’m not ready. And why me?” she says quietly. “There are older shinobi, more... experienced. More beautiful.” 

Kakashi winces at her self-deprecation, but he agrees, there are women who could have done the job. “I regret,” he begins slowly, “that your... proximity to the Hokage is the trait best qualifying you for this mission. What’s to fear?” 

“I’ve only practiced once, and I’ve half buried the memory,” she snorts a half laugh. “I need to try again,” she says to the campfire more than her teacher. She shifts herself upright more and clasps her hands together, “Plus I’ve only got one chapter of Icha Icha up here,” she taps her temple. “Won’t I need more... scenarios to be convincing?” 

Kakashi clears his throat, “I’ll show you my usual two fantasies,” he says with more authority than he feels, “If you’re up to it.” Sakura nods and makes herself comfortable, a tear forming. “Sakura,” he lets out the breath he was holding at the discomfort on her face. “It’s not real, the intimacy between us.” 

Her breath hitches. No sobs come, but the tears don’t stop. They roll slowly down her cheek. “That is why I’m afraid. My encounters have not been... complete, if you catch my meaning. I...” Kakashi’s eyes are welling now, afraid himself of what he knows is coming next. “I want to know the whole thing, for real. I think I need to,” she lets the sentence hang. 

“I will show you my usual two,” he says decisively, and begins to form the seals. “If you still feel unprepared after...” He will do it, he thinks, as his jutsu pulls them both into a smoky room. 

Sakura is seated at a bar as the target walks in. Kakashi’s done his best to call to her mind the man’s broad shoulders, barrel chest, and bald head. The target crosses the room to the bar just to Sakura’s left and orders a drink. Kakashi makes sure she feels his gaze on her as the target downs a whiskey neat. Setting the glass to the bar, the target looks straight ahead as he addresses her. 

“You will spend the night with me, cherry blossom,” he says as he pulls coins from his pocket and places them on the bar. In the same movement, he takes her hand and begins to walk her towards stairs that have materialized from nowhere. Kakashi wants her to remember the pride she feels at being chosen, the draw she feels to the target’s confidence. 

She follows the target to a room in the inn her full arms length behind. Kakashi makes her notice the target’s muscles beneath his traveling clothes. She is fixated on his biceps as he opens the door and pulls her inside. His hands are everywhere underneath her clothes before she realizes they are all on the floor. He is seated on the bed, shirtless, his belt unbuckled. 

He draws her naked form to him to straddle his waist, lays back, and pulls her knees up around his head. His hands at her rear guide her dripping sex to his lips, and Sakura cries out as his tongue traces her bud. A finger slips around and inside as he laps her up, then two. Pumping them slowly, Kakashi makes her feel like rocking her hips to his rhythm. 

A hand takes hers back to his crotch, arching her into his tongue and fingers. Her nipples, tight pink buds, to the ceiling. He guides her hand into his pants to wrap his hard cock and he quickens his tongue until she moans and squeezes him. 

“I want you now,” he says as he pulls his fingers from her and pushes her rear forward. Her hands catch the mattress as he slides from under and let’s his trousers fall to the floor. A strong hand pulls her ass higher and forces her body t down. A tongue returns to lap at her glistening entrance and his fingers quickly return inside then retreat. 

Kakashi makes sure she can see the target rub her cum across his shaft from her angle twisted on the bed. He sucks his fingers clean before taking both hands to her hips and guiding her onto his length. He buries himself deep and spreads her ass cheeks, chuckling to himself, pushing further until he earns a whimper. 

Her eyes begin to tear up at the sensation of being so filled. Soon he is completely outside again, then hammering in and out. “I love how your pussy looks when i leave it, open wide. Do I fill you up good?” When she makes no sound he pushes in hard and strikes her ass with an open palm. 

“Do I, cherry blossom?” He strikes again, and she screams, “Yes!” Both hands back to her waist, he walks his knees to either side of hers and bears down on her, pushing her flat to the bed. 

His hands creep under her to her breasts and pull her to his chest as he thrusts huge thrusts, nearly exiting each time. The sensation is overwhelming as he takes her earlobe into his mouth.


End file.
